A McBride's Love
by DarthMarker27
Summary: Howard and Harold McBride decided to have some alone time. One-Shot (WARNING: Sexual Content Involved)


_A/N: I never seen any Howard X Harold story before, so here's my best attempt at making this._

* * *

 _Disclaimer: I do not own the Loud House. All rights reserved to Nickelodeon._

* * *

 _A_ _MCBRIDE'S LOVE_

 _"Come on, where is it?"_

Howard McBride was frantically looking for his adopted son's, Clyde McBride, asthma inhaler because he was having an asthma attack. " _Harold said it was somewhere in the kitchen!"_ Howard thought.

After about a minute of searching in the kitchen, Howard has found his son's asthma inhaler.

Howard has reached the living room, where he sees Clyde breathing rapidly. Howard gave his African American son his inhaler. Clyde immediately took it and put it in his mouth. Clyde was in relief, he thought he was gonna die, he wished he didn't have these type of things affecting his body.

The 11-year old African-American has finished using the inhaler, he looked at his father. "Thanks, Dad!" Clyde said.

Howard smiled. "Your welcome son, just wanted you to be safe!" He said. "Now off to bed Clyde!" Howard ordered. Clyde didn't need to be said twice. He got out the couch and went straight into his room.

Howard sighed. "You did it again Howard, you saved your son from dea...actually never mind!" Howard stopped before he can even say the "D" word that he hates hearing and saying.

Howard decided to go to his and his husband's bedroom. When he entered his room, he sees his African-American husband on the bed, reading a book with reading glasses. Howard sighed at the sight of his gay husband. Howard walked towards the bed and hopped on. "Well, Harold!" Howard spoke, catching Harold's attention.

"Yes, dear?" Harold said.

"I saved Clyde from dea...ugh, I need to stop saying that!" Howard said. Harold chuckled.

"I know dear, you never liked saying those type of words!"

Howard sighed. "Yep!" He grabbed the remote by the nightstand close to him and turned on the T.V. He was searching for a channel until he was up to _Comedy Down_. The channel was currently playing _East Park_. Howard decided to watch it while Harold reads his book.

After 10 minutes of watching _East Park_ , a commercial started, much to Howard's dismay.

The commercial started off with a man in his late 20's. He was talking about sex. Whether it was gay, lesbian, or regular sex. He talked about what these type of sex were.

While watching it, Howard forgot the last time he and Harold had their alone time. He decided to continue watching the commercial.

The man was explaining what a gay male sex looked like. It shows two stick figures with a boner. The man used a computer mouse to move the stick figures into sex. Basically, just moving one figure and left the other one neutral.

Howard turned off the T.V. and turn in the direction towards his husband. He looked sexy reading that book. The white McBride got closer to the black McBride. Harold notice this and asked, "What are you doing!"

"Oh, Harold, when was the last time we had our 'adult' time?" Howard asked in a seduce tone.

Harold seems to understand what his husband was saying. He put his book down. "I don't know? Maybe ever since Clyde was about 2 years old!" Harold answers.

"How about we relive those memories?"

"Sure honey!"

The gay couple got closer to each other and stopped, both their noses touching each other. It took a few seconds before Harold grabbed his husband and leaned him into a kiss. Howard returns the kiss. By now, their tounges were moving. To the two, it felt great kissing each other after years and years.

After 2 minutes of tongue kissing, the duo stopped. Howard grabbed Harold's waist. He felt pants. Ugh, pants during sex? No way. The red-haired man pulled down his African-American husband's light blue pajama pants. Harold knew what Howard was doing so he let him continue. Slowly, but surely, Harold's pants were pulled down.

Howard looked at Harold's boxer. There was a boner. Howard took no time because as soon as he saw his husband's ding dong, he took off his boxer. (I was talking about Harold's boxer)

" _Oh my god! That's one huge black cock!"_ He needs it in his mouth. Howard grabbed Harold's penis, put it in his mouth and sucked on it. It felt great, and he means it!

Harold forgot what it felt like when his dick was in the mouth of his husband until right now. He couldn't help but let out a moan. It feels better than having sex with a stripper that he had with before he met Howard.

Howard took about seven minutes of sucking dick. He took the cock out of his mouth. He then took off his own pajama and boxers to let Harold do his own thing.

Harold took the opportunity to turn Howard around. He put his huge penis into his asshole and thrust. Howard let out a howl.

 _"So this is what it's like to have such huge cock in my anus!"_ Howard thought. He continues to let out moans as Harold.

Uh no, he felt something attempting to come out his penis. Howard tries to hold it in but it feels uncomfortable and it hurts. "Harold, please, I'm gonna...!"

"Do it, Howie!" Harold interrupted in the most demonic tone, as he stops thrusting and turned his husband around to face him. "Do it for the love of your life!"

Howard bit the lower part of his lips. _"IT FUCKING HURTS!"_ Howard yelled in his mind. After a few seconds, the red-haired man couldn't handle it anymore. He decides to just let it all out.

Howard releases a trail of semen out of his genitals. Harold, having to react quickly, manages to get the white stuff into his mouth. The black man lowered his head near his white husband's dick to make sure he gets no semen anywhere in his and Howard's bedroom.

It took a few minutes but Howard felt like he has run out of semen...

 _For now.._.

The gay couple is laying in bed, breathing heavily due to exhaustion from sex.

To the two of them, it felt great. Why haven't they done this often? It was better than just watching T.V or reading some book before going to bed.

It took about 3 minutes before Howard got up from his bed and put his boxer and pajama, Harold followed after.

They went to bed and later down, looking at the ceilings. Harold looked at his husband. " _Howie!"_ He said.

 _"Yeah?"_ Howard said.

 _"I love you!"_

 _"I love you too!"_

The couple kissed on the lips once again. They went to sleep, with Harold being the first one to pass out.

Unknown to them, a figure was peeking from their slightly opened door.

" _Oh geez, so that is what gay sex looks like!"_ The figure thought.

The figure then went into the living room, sat on the couch, and took out his phone. He looked at some of his pictures. One of the photos was with someone with white hair and himself.

" _One day buddy, you'll be mine!"_ The figure said. " _I don't know how long I can keep this secret for but I know it won't last for long!"_ The figure sighed. _"But when my secret is revealed to you, I hope you accept me for who I am!"_ The figure then stared at a photoof a white-haired boy. " _One day Lincoln Loud, I, Clyde McBride will be your husband!"_ The figure, now revealed to be Clyde McBride, said.

Clyde went into his bedroom and sleep on his bed, dreaming about his future husband. He hopes for the best in the future.

* * *

 _The End_

 _So there you go, I put my effort into this. Sorry for making a short sex scene, I'm not good at writing those type of things but I try anyways._


End file.
